The History of Videl
by Ratty
Summary: They had a History of Trunks but what about the other character we met half way through there lives. I got inspiration for this one night while babysitting. Might do 18 years old one day, if I get around to it. PG cause of cancer stuff. In her POV.
1. 7 years old

I got inspiration for this one night while is was baby sitting and stayed up till one writing it. I will realise it in year segments. It goes for ten years of her Videl's life from 7 to 17. I might get around to 18 one day but will have to wait till Cheez TV decide to realise season 5.  
  
  
  
1 The History of Videl  
  
7 years old – This is one year that changed my life forever. My mother was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. We didn't know where she got it from because no one in my family has ever had any type of cancer. She goes under the knife to have her cancerous cyst removed however the operation fails. The cancer has spread too far. She is given chemo in an attempt to halt the cancer's progress to give the doctor's enough time to find and remove all my mother's cancerous glands. The drugs manage to slow down but not halt the cancer. However, the doctor's believe there is still hope. They race around the clock in an attempt to find all the cancer. My mother's hair begins to fall out and she has it cut off extremely short. She also loses her eyebrows and lashes. She tries to see the lighter side of life and jokes that now she doesn't have to pluck her eyebrows. The doctors continue to promise that there is hope. My naïve mind believes them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Think I have 8 around here somewhere. There it is, well go read it. 


	2. 8 years old

The History of Videl  
  
8 years old – My mother continues to struggle with her cancer. She puts on a brave face as she endures hundreds of gruelling chemo and radium treatments. The doctor's announce that they believe they have found all the cancer and my mother goes under the knife for the second time in a marathon 16-hour operation. It fails. Despite the doctor's best efforts they discover that the cancer is just too wide spread. My mother is diagnosed with bowel and stomach cancer. The doctor's decided to put my mother through more chemo and radium but my mother asks them not to. She knows she is going to die and she wants to live the remainder of her life spending time with her family. My father pleads with her to change her mind but he finally gives up and respects her wishes once he realises that she is not going to budge from her decision. We spend as much quality time together. But eventually my mother becomes too frail to walk and is confined to a wheelchair. However, she still insists that we spend as much time together as we possibly can. 


	3. 9 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
9 years old – My mother is so frail that she is confined to her bed. My father and I keep a bedside vigil. The cancer has spread to her lungs and then throat. It is amazing, in a sick way, how something as simple as a cyst on one's ovaries can become so much. After an 18 month struggle with cancer my mother finally passes away. There was nothing the doctor's could do for her except ease her pain. My father and I are devastated. However, two months after my mother's death my maternal grandmother, my mum's mum, dies of a sudden heart attack. Doctors are baffled as to why she would have a heart attack, as there was no history of heart problems in our family. The loss of both my mother and grandmother in such small space of time tears me apart. They were the two remaining maternal figures in my life as my father's mother had die before I was born. My father throws himself into fighting and martial arts as a way of expressing his pain and closing off the losses of the last few months. I cut myself off from the world and swear that I will never get close to anyone ever again so I don't have to feel the pain I was feeling. I also throw myself into martial arts and fighting so as to express my pain. 


	4. 10 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
10 years old – The terror of Cell comes. My father has risen to become the strongest martial artist in the world according to the results of the World Martial Arts Tournament, held annually. Cell announces his Cell Games. My father goes along believing that he will be the only contender and will be able to beat Cell easily. When he fails in the first attempt Cell is taken on by a group of strange people who are able to change their hair to blonde. A young boy about my age takes on Cell. He fights and manages to hold his own. The coverage of the Games is cut when the cameraman breaks the camera. Not long after, Cell is destroyed and my father announces that he beat Cell. The little boy and his friends disappear. My father becomes very popular, as everyone believes his story. My family skyrockets to fame and become very rich. The city we live in, Orange Star City, is renamed Satan City in my father's honour. My father becomes known as the greatest martial artist alive. 


	5. 11 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
11 years old – My father decided to train me in the martial arts unaware that I have been training ever since my mother died. He quickly realises that I have talent and I soon start to rise to be as strong as my father. I compete in the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament and win. I become almost as famous as my father however I am still known as 'Hercule's daughter' and not for my own talents. 


	6. 12 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
12 years old – I meet two kids my age, a girl named Erasa and a boy named Sharpener. They hang around with me a lot and treat me as someone other that Hercule's daughter. They seem eager to become friends. I am apprehensive though as I remember back to my mother and grandmother's deaths. However, one day when we are at the park a man tries to kidnap me and the other two and hold us for ransom. Due to my talents in the martial arts I am able to stop him in the act. The other two are grateful for the fact that I saved their lives and we become firm friends. They are my first real friends. 


	7. 13 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
13 years old â€" I become a teenager and start to experience the changes of the progression into womanhood. In other words, I get my period for the first time. However, I have no maternal guidance and am at a loss for what to do at such a time. At this time my father decides to employ a housekeeper. He hires a middle age English woman called Tyne. Tyne is soft- spoken and a very mothering type of person. If it had been any other time in my life I probably would have tried to prevent myself going to her a mother. However, I am in such desperate need at the moment that I run to her like a wounded child and she helps me through the difficult time in my life. It was one of the best things my father had done for me in a long time. 


	8. 14 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
14 years old â€" I become an assistant to the police after I intercept and stop and attempted bank robbery. I throw myself into my new responsibilities. And bask in the spotlight for once as the people of Satan City praise my work. It is wonderful to finally be the one getting the attention, not my father. I think he may be jealous but he never says anything and I am glad for that. Whenever I am needed, the police radio me through a watch they gave me. The crime rate is down dramatically because of my assistance. 


	9. 15 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
15 years old â€" I start at Orange Star High School. Erasa and Sharpener are also attending. I still assist the police and the teachers allow me to leave class when I need to. Everyone is grateful for what I am doing. I do relatively well in school despite the fact that I rarely listen and spend a lot of my time away helping the police. My father shows as little interest in me now then he did before. I think I prefer it that way. He provides me with food, a roof over my head and any material possessions I want or need. I do the rest for myself. 


	10. 16 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
16 years old – I started having funny dreams about the boy from the Cell games. In the dreams, however, he is grown up but I still know it's him. I'm grown up as well and we are getting married. I have no idea why I'd be marry the boy from the Cell games. There are a lot of people there that I don't recognize but somehow know and interact with. There are also the strange people from the Cell games there except the purple-haired boy is much younger. I don't know why I would have dreams about the boy from the Cell games. I don't like to dwell on it but sometimes I wonder if it is an omen of my future because I have the dream every night. Though I don't know why I would be marrying the boy from the Cell games. I don't even know the boy from the Cell games. Maybe I will meet him one day, but marry him? Hardly! 


	11. 17 years old

The History of Videl  
  
  
  
17 years old – I meet a new boy in my class called Son Gohan. He seems oddly familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Around the same time that Gohan turns up so do these two 'superheros.' One called the Gold Fighter and another called the Great Saiyaman. I am determined to find out who they are. Then one day I am helping the Great Saiyaman when he gets hurt on the face. The next day Gohan turns up at school with a cut on the face in the same place. I figured it was him. I asked him to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament with me and teach me how to fly. So he did. When I met his family they also seemed vaguely familiar. When we were at the World Martial Arts Tournament weird stuff starts happening. For one, Gohan's dad turns up with a halo around his head. And then this super strong guy nearly kills me and then the same guy nearly kills Gohan by stabbing some device in him and taking his energy. And it turned out that Gohan was the Gold Fighter. I was so worried about Gohan when he was getting hurt by the weird guys but Gohan's dad Goku told me he'd be okay. Somehow, though I'd never met him before, I felt I could trust him. I don't know what it is about Gohan's friends and family but there is definitely something strange about them. Anyway, after that, two other competitors called Chin and Kibito told us to follow them and they'd explain on the way. Kibito told us about this Majin Buu guy and some wizard Babidi's evil plans to destroy the universe. I couldn't keep up with them so I agreed to go back and tell Gohan's family and friends what the hell was going on. But before I left I asked Gohan about him being the boy from the Cell games and I found out that it wasn't my father who beat Cell but Gohan. He was the guy in my dreams and that's why he seemed so familiar. And that's also why his family seemed familiar. They were the people from the wedding in my dream. I think I like him. Not as a friend like him. More like as a love like him. What a stupid time to fall in love with someone. When they're trying to save the world. Maybe there was some truth behind my dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's it for now. I will probably write a 18 years old chapter once Aussie tv finishes screening the Buu saga and the end of Dragonball Z but that won't be till 2003 at the earliest. Sozz. Aussie TV really sucks sometimes. Ciao! 


End file.
